The Nightmare
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: As the night falls and the nations sleep. A young America has a nightmare and only England to comfort him.


**Something completely different. Pretty much just a break from others I'm working on. Just happens really. Following characters do not belong to me but the Hetalia production team.**

* * *

One evening among a lush green land the sun was already setting leaving a beautiful sight of a mixture of purple and peach-gold bouncing off the clouds that was truly one for sore eyes.

A blonde haired man was walking along a stone path that led to a grand house within the distance. His name is Arthur but is also known for the name of the country he is, England.

_'Well. Here I am. It has been awhile since I've seen him. Time has just been hectic back in my nation. I'm just glad that I'm able to be free for once.'_ England thought to himself as he finally came to the doorstep of the house.

"Well, here we go." England muttered under his breath as he set his hand on the door handle and pushed open the door.

"Hello? America, I'm here!" England called out to the silent house. As he shut the door he could hear heavy foot falls running along the floor that were getting louder and closer.

"Hi, Britain!" a young dark blonde haired boy ran up to Britain and wrapped his arms around England's waist, surprising the older nation at first. "I'm so happy to see you!" the young boy exclaimed cheerfully.

England smiled down at the young boy and wrapped his arms around at the boys back. "So am I. How have you been, America?" England asked as he released his grip.

"I've been ok. But I feel much better now that you're here." the young boy, America said as he looked up at England with his perfect blue eyes.

"That's good. I'm only sorry I came late. It's already late in my country." said England.

"Oh yeah. Because of the time zones, right?" America asked.

"That's right. So, what shall we do? Shall we have dinner now?" England suggested as he guided America by his side.

"Sure!" America cheered.

"Now, let us see what we have for you tonight." England said as he and America made their way in to the kitchen. "How about steak and kidney pie with some veg?"

"That sounds cool! Yes, please."

So while England was busying away making America's dinner the young nation was playing outside. England checked the veg of peas and carrots that boiled and the pie that was been cooked away. _'Well, I guess I could go outside with America for abit.'_ England then looked at the Grandfather clock that stood before the corner to the hallway. _'I have twenty minutes to spare. It'll be ready for seven.'_ England then made his way outside in to the back garden to see America bouncing a football with his feet.

"Doing some practicing on football, America?" England said aloud as he approached America and knelt down to his level.

"Yep. Is it really a popular sport?" America asked as he picked up the ball.

"It's known to be. There is alot of sport activities out there while there are simple ones like exercise."

"Hey, Britain, what is it like in your country?" asked America.

"Well, it's full of many historic areas. The weather is mild so we get both good and bad of the sun and rain. We also get some tourists nowadays who fancy a visit at Buckingham Palace which is the home of the Royal Family."

"Do you ever get to meet them?"

"If I'm needed to do so to discuss about the country then yes, I do."

"Do you think I'd be able to come with you one day to your country?"

"Definitely one day you'll be able to. You're still a growing country and you need to know on the ways to act and how to go from one place to another. I'll be able to teach you that one day."

"Thanks, Britain."

England smiled. He then pulled out his pocket watch to see the time. "Well, time does fly when you're having fun. Your dinner will be about ready now. So, let's get to it before it burns." England rose to his stature and put his watch back in his pocket and turned on his heels while America set his ball down and followed England back in to the house.

England soon served America his dinner. "Here you go, America."

"Thank you, Britain. Aren't you having any?" America asked.

"Well, considering it's midnight back in my country, I already had some awhile ago before I came here." England answered as he began to rinse the pots.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting the time zone difference." America then began to tuck in to his meal.

"That's alright. The difference is a minus of five hours. So whatever time it may be here all you have to do is add five more and you'll see the result time in my country." England explained.

"Got it!" America beamed. As he continued with his meal England sat at the table with America and read a book.

When America had finished he helped England to wash and dry the dishes and set them back to their original places. By the time they had finished, along with a soap sud war the night had already settled in.

"Well, America, looks like it's time to get some shut eye, wouldn't you agree?" England chuckled as he noticed America could not help but try to keep his tired eyes open. Instead, America gave a light nod of his head in agreement. "Come on." England said as he then picked up America who could not help but lay his head on England's shoulder. He was almost drifting off.

"I'm sorry, Britain. I'm just tired." America apologized in a soft voice.

"That's alright." England said as he just set foot on the stairs. "The early hours are getting to me, too." England came to the top of the stairs and came to the nearest room.

Inside England flipped a switch for the small chandelier light to shine. The walls were a pattern of white stripes against a sky-blue background. A large cupboard and set of drawers were sat against the right side of the wall and in the middle was a single sized bed.

"Right. Get undressed and you'll be able to get your much needed sleep." England said as he set America down. The young nation picked out his pale blue pajamas from the top drawer and began to dress in them while England pulled back the bed sheets and fluffed up the pillows.

As America was finally dressed he crawled in to the bed sheets and England tucked him in. "Goodnight, Britain." America whispered.

"Goodnight, America." England replied. He gave America a gentle peck on the forehead and made his way out of the room switching off the chandelier light leaving America to sleep.

England then made his way in to a spare room that was nicely sized and just the right comfort feel. He turned on a lamp that sat on a table by the bed that was a double size. England decked down to a white vest and black pajama bottoms. _'Well, another day gone. America will me miss me when I leave tomorrow.'_ England thought to himself as he neatly folded his clothing on to a rocking chair by the window. _'He'll soon understand the ways of being a nation.'_ England then slipped under the bed sheets and switched off the lamp by his side and there he slept.

As the night continued to drift by and England slept peacefully. America, unfortunately, wasn't sleeping so well. He kept tossing and turning for deep within his dream he could see himself young again during the time when the two nations England and France were determined to be America's older brother.

He was re-enacting that very day.

France was luring him by showing him some food. But America looked over to see England who had his head tucked in around his arms and knees. America began to worry for England. He then approached the nation and set his hand on England's arm.

"Are you ok?" America asked England who looked down at America with surprise. Before any one else could speak the lovely clear blue sky was suddenly covered by thunderous clouds. Everyone looked about their surroundings.

Suddenly a long dark shadow that twisted and turned to slither up behind America now appeared solid and hovered above America. France and England could only stare in horror as the figure made an immediate grab at America by his arm. It then hurried off.

America began to cry out to the nations for help. England and France lunged themselves on to the figure but their grip was useless for the figure had manifested itself to be no longer solid, but as black mist. It raised a claw like hand and swiped at the two nations. The force was so strong that France and England found themselves on the ground which was receiving stains of blood that fell from severe cuts that had been inflicted upon them.

America looked at them in horror. "England! France!" America suddenly cried out. The two nations could do nothing more.

The figure then continued its way still holding America at his arm. The scenery then changed in to a faint lit room. America suddenly found himself facing the figure which had no flaws or features. Only its menacing red eyes that burned with fury were visible upon its jet black form.

"America," it spoke. Its voice was demonic; deep toned and voiced with growling. "You know those two boys don't you? What nations are they?" it asked.

Unfortunately, America couldn't find the words to speak. He was too frightened. He then felt the only breath in him be knocked out in an instant. The figure had swiftly forced America against a concrete wall.

"Answer me!" it spat furiously.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" America cried. The young boy was indeed scared. Within his beautiful blue eyes that were displayed horror they were filled to the brim with tears that began to fall down along his cheeks.

"I don't want your apology!" the figure growled. "Stop crying and answer me!" the figure then hurled America against the other side of the wall making the young boy knock the back of his head in progress.

America whimpered as he winced to the pain swimming around his head. He looked up to see the figure approaching him. But something wasn't right. The figure appeared to look blurred.

_'What's happening to me?'_ America thought as the figure became harder to focus on. His eyes felt heavy and demanding to remain closed. And it came true. America fell in to unconsciousness.

In reality, America snapped open his eyes and shot up in his bed and gasped which was all he could do. His throat felt awfully dry and sore. Had he been screaming through the whole dream? He wasn't at all sure.

A sudden kick of adrenaline had America kick off the bed sheets with his feet an jump out of his bed. He hurried out of his room and along the landing. He then came to a halt to the guests bedroom where he was sure England was.

America slowly opened the door to the room. With thanks to the ornate lamppost outside the back of the house, America recognised a familiar blonde colour among the pillows. America slowly approached the other side of the bed. There he saw England sleeping soundly on his side.

_'I hope he won't be mad at me when I wake him up.'_ America thought as he slowly reached out a hand and shook England softly at his shoulder. "Britain?" America said. The man did not stir. "Britain!" America said rather loudly. This time his reply was a soft questioning hum. "Britain, please wake up." and England did. He fluttered open his still waking eyes.

"Hm? America?" England questioned as he sat up. He looked down to see America. "What's wrong, America?"

"I... I had a nightmare." America said in a shaky tone of such panic.

England could now tell the nightmare America claimed to have had was dwelling on his mind. "Come here." England said as he patted at the space on the bed. He raised the sheets as America climbed in next to him.

America remained silent and sat up still in the bed as he also stare ahead. _'It must've been quite a nightmare. He looks really terrified.'_ England thought as he looked at America with worry.

"America?" England said softly as he was about to lay an arm over the young boy whom suddenly threw himself on to England, surprising the nation.

"I'm scared, Britain!" America exclaimed.

England laid his hand on America's back and rubbed it gently, hoping to comfort the boy. "Shh. It's ok. You have nothing to fear now. The nightmare is over now."

"But I can't stop thinking about it." America wailed. His tone was now containing heavy sobs.

"Would you like to tell me about it? You may feel better if you do." England suggested as he cupped America's chin which was rather wet. America had started to cry.

"Well," America sniffled. "I dreamt when you and France were with me when I was young. An then it got dark and this shadow came and tried to take me. You and France tried to help but it hurt you real bad. Then I ended up in this dark room and the shadow was asking me if I knew you and France. When I didn't answer it forced me against the wall. I tried apologizing but then it threw me making me hurt my head and I... I think I fainted in my dream..."

"Did anything else happen?" England asked.

"No. I woke up after that." America answered.

England sighed softly as he self-consciously brushed his fingers along America's scalp. "America, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" England suggested.

America looked up at England as though he had gone mad. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes. You look really shook by this dream. So why don't we try to get a better dream? Hopefully I'll be there with you and this time we'll be safe and sound."

"Ok." America said as he then began to get comfortable. He wrapped an arm over England who also did the same, embracing America. He knew he needed the comfort and he was going to give him that.

"Goodnight, America." England whispered.

"Goodnight." America answered. And there the two nations were sound asleep.


End file.
